


En Su Voz

by Proudly Ravenclaw (ToManyLetters)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/Proudly%20Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron nunca era suficiente. Harry siempre será mejor que él, siempre ahí para hacerle sombra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Su Voz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In His Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109885) by [ToManyLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/ToManyLetters). 



"¿Estás seguro, Ron?" gritó Hermione, corriendo detrás de él, casi cayendo por las escaleras. Acaban de salir de la seguridad de la Sala de los Menesteres para buscar algo que, tal vez, tendría el poder para destruir el horrocrux que Hermione había puesto en su túnica.

Se paró Ron abruptamente y se volvió, dejando que sus ojos encontraron bien el marrón de los ojos de la mujer a su cara.

"Si." se lo dijo con confianza. "Piensa en ello, Hermione. Tenemos un Horrocrux. Es necesario que alguien lo destruya. Harry destruyó el diaro de Ryddle con un colmillo de basilisco. ¡Se lo comió el veneno!"

Cuando ninguna palabra escapó la boca de Hermione, siguió corriendo por abajo. Al llegar al segundo piso, dio una vuelta rápida y entró el aseo de chicas, esperando que se podría evitar a Myrtle la Llorona.

Ron empezó a buscar el grifo - antes de oír el clic de la puerta detrás de él. Al recordar los consejos del capitulo siete de _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para ella – una sorpresa para Hermione.

"Gracías," balbuceó Hermione, mirándole con curiosidad mientras ella entró bajo el brazo fuerte de Ron. "Nunca vi como entraron," ella dijo más fuerte. Se fijaron los ojos de ella en el grifo serpentino.

"Prefiero que tú no lo tuvieras que hacerlo," se quejó Ron, dando un paso por atrás. Él miró por encima de los hombros de ella. En el grifo no había el menor indicio de humedad.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Hermione preguntó, y cuando ella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus se encontraron los suyos. Sus rostros no eran más que un centímetro el uno del otro; sus respiraciones se mezclaban y los dos sintieron que aleteaba su corazón

"Así no..." Ron dijo rápidamente, "Sólo quiero decir – es algo que nadie debería tener que pasar."

Hermione tomó la iniciativa de retroceder, y Ron tenía seso suficiente para actuar avergonzado.

"Lo dices como si fuera tortura," dijo Hermione en voz baja, fingiendo interés en el grifo. Hubo un breve silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta. Cuando no la recibió, preguntó, "Entonces, ¿cómo entramos?"

"Sólo tenemos que hablar pársel."

"Ron," gimió Hermione, "Por favor, dime que bromeas."

"No bromeo."

"Entonces, ¿como piensas tú que vamos a entrar?" preguntó Hermione, mirando a Ron con las manos puestas en las caderas en irritación. Se pareció tanto a la madre de Ron, que le asustó un poco. "Sólo Harry y Voldemort pueden hablar en pársel, ¡tú lo sabes!"

"He aprendido un poquito...," dijo Ron a la defensiva.

Hermione suspiró y se apoyó en los fregaderos, cerrando los ojos en la decepción.

"No se puede aprender pársel, Ron."

"Yo no aprendí el idioma, Hermione," Ron susurró, "sólo una frase." Hermione le miró a él con incredulidad.

Ron tocó el grifo serpentino, y se introdujo a Hermione a un lado. Ella dio un paso por atrás y suspiró.

"Sa'ai a'cha si'edh." Se hizo eco de las palabras que oyó de Harry al menos dos veces antes – siempre para abrir algo oscuro y terrible. Si la Sala o el Medallón, no importaba. A pesar de la ingenuidad de Hermione, era una tortura. No había estado allí cuando él había sido destrozado verbalmente por su homólogo fantasmal.

El fregadero no se movió.

"¿Debo ir a buscar a Harry, ahora?" preguntó Hermione, sin saber la lastima y el dolor que penetraron su cuerpo. Ron nunca era suficiente, tampoco era el mejor. Harry siempre sería mejor que él, siempre ahí para hacerle sombra. Algo oscuro y amargo dentro de él esperaba que Harry muriera el la guerra contra Voldemort.

"Déjame intententarlo de nuevo," dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño ante ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sa'ai a'cha si'eth".

Una vez más, para disgusto de Ron, no pasó nada. El fregadero se quedó completamente inmóvil.

"Me voy por Harry."

"No, no." Ron se declaró, mirándola en serio. "Yo puedo hacerlo... sé que lo puedo hacer. Dejame intentar una vez más."

"Ron, estamos perdiendo el tiempo."

Le ignoró a ella. Volviendo de nuevo al grifo, se concentró en perfeccionar los sonidos que se escapaban de su boca. "Sa'ai a'ka si'eth,"

El fregadero empezó a dar vueltas y emitó una luz blanca y radiante al desaparecer.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Chilló Hermione, sus ojos brillantes de emoción

"¿Ya ves?" Dijo Ron con una sonrisa traviesa. Hermione le abordó con un abrazo. "Tienes que confiar más en mí"

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella se quitó del abrazo rápidamente.

"Hay... ¿una escalera o algo así?" dijo después de un momento, mirando el vacío que dejo el fregadero.

Ron se rió.

"¿Qué?" Hermione le estaba mirando inquisitivamente cuando él saltó en el tubo.

"RON!" ella gritó de pánico, viendo como su pelo rojo se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Hubo un momento en que sólo podía oír su propia respiración irregular y el ritmo furioso de su corazón – antes de que ella oyera el sonido lejano de huesos chisporroteándose.

Esperaba que los huesos no eran de él.

"Ven," él gritó. Hermione ya pudo respirar mucho mejor. "Huele a mierda aquí, pero todo lo demás está bien. Nomás yo estoy aquí abajo"

"Si ahora estuviera aquí tu mamá," murmuró a sí misma, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que unas palabras de motivación le ayudaría acompañarle a Ron. "Lo puedes hacer, Hermione. Lo puedes hacer."

Dio un paso hacia el tubo abierto y respiró profundamente.

"No," lloró a sí misma, "¡No puedo!" Se volteó.

"¿Vas a venir o no?" Ron gritó. Era aún más lejos que antes. ¿Habría ido sin ella? ¿Estaría a salvo solo? Estas preguntas y más roían a la mente.

Se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

"Sí, sí ya voy," respondió Hermione y saltó. El viaje por el tubo fue larga y áspera, y varias veces le preocupaba que ella podía romper su cuello – aunque era más probable que iba a perder la audición por gritar tanto.

Ella se estrelló contra algo blando, haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás y se estrelló contra el suelo. Ella levantó su cabeza, esperando lo peor. Su caída amortiguada había sido proporcionado por Ron, cuyos ojos, no por la primera vez esa noche, se encontraron sus ojos con los de ella.

"Hola," ella dijo simplemente.

"Hola."

Se paró Hermione con rapidez, tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras se sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

Miró a su alrededor, levantando e iluminando su varita por instinto. Lo poco que podía ver en la iluminación mínima era que el suelo estaba cuierto en los huesos de una docena de diferentes variedades de animales dañinos y húmedo con lodo sucio.

"Guau," dijo Hermione, "Es sucio." Declaró lo obvio. No pudo encontrar algo más inteligente que decir.

Ron hizo un chiste, "Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Mi mamá no viene aquí para limpiar detrás de mí."

Hermione sonrió. "Vamos." Hizo un gesto con su varita en la dirección que asumió fue hacia adelante. Cuando Ron salió en esa misma dirección, ella sabía que sus sospechas eran correctas.

A lo largo de cada lado de la Sala fueron enormes serpientes de piedra, con ojos de joyas gigantes y verdes. Le hizo recordar la mirada de Harry – no se sentía temblar.

"Guau," Dijo Ron de repente y con sarcasmo, haciendo que saltó Hermione. "Es bonito, ¿verdad que si? ¿No es cierto que Salazar habría sido un diseñador genial de interiores?"

"¿Eso es... el basilisco?" dijo Hermione sin emoción, dando un pasito en la dirección del esqueleto.

"Sí" respondió Ron, cerrando la distancia en pasos rápidos. "Merlin, es grande. Yo no recordaba cuán grande era realmente."

"¿Piensas tú que podemos jalar un colmillo?"

"¿Con tu mano?" Ron se burlaba, "¿Estás loca? Puedes cortarte en un colmillo y morir por el veneno."

"Si, por supuesto..." Hermione dijo en voz bajo, con su varita dirigida a los colmillos inferiores. "¡Diffindo!" Algunos colmillos cayeron al piso.

"Como lo hiciste," preguntó Hermione, quitando la Copa. "¿Como lo hiciste con el guardapelo?"

"Metí la espada..." Dijo Ron, tratando de cubrir las emociones.

"Y... ¿qué pasa? Sólo se muere el horrocrux... o pasa algo más?"

"Es una experiencia genial," dijo Ron sin pensar. Recordaba bien que se le había tratado brutalmente el horrocrux la vez pasada. Las palabras que salieron eran veneno fuerte por el corazón.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada fina en él mientras se arrodillaba para poner la copa ante ella, blandiendo el colmillo como una daga.

"Dime la verdad, Ronald."

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que ella no era feliz con él. Le había hecho hábito de usar su nombre completo cuando ella estaba molesta con él. Un hábito que probablemente aprendió de su madre.

"Te atormenta como no puedes imaginarte – hasta que sea completamente destruido," dijo Ron con voz trémula. Batallaba con el deseo de quitar el colmillo de su mano y sufrir los horrores de la destrucción de otro Horrocrux para que ella no tendría que hacerlo. "Es terrible. Si Quien-tú-sabes no los hizo, aun él lloraría."

"Llor – ¿lloraste?"

Ron cerró la boca, simplemente la mostró la respuesta por el movimiento de la cabeza.

"¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te hizo?" Hermione susurró gentilmente.

La cara de Ron distorsionó con el dolor de la memoria, pero su lengua no lo traicionó.

"Nada, nada." mintió.

"Tú me puedes decir, Ron."

"No, yo..." dijo débilmente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tú," era la única palabra que salió.

"¿Eh?" Él cerro los ojos y respiró tan profundamente como se pudiera, batallando para controlar las emociones. No quiso parecer débil – especialmente enfrente de ella. Para ella, era necesario ser fuerte – y para Harry también.

"Produjo unas... fantasmas," dijo en voz baja. Evitó los ojos marrones de Hermione. "El horrocrux sabe todo, Hermione. Sabe todo..."

Hermione parecía confundida.

"¿Qué sabe, Ron?"

Luchó con las emociones inquietas en su interior. Una parte de él quería ponerse de pie y confesar su amor eterno por ella, para abrazarla y besarla hasta que murieron. La otra – la parte que siempre es el menor – la sombra – el compañero – mantuvo a raya sus palabras.

"Necesitamos continuar, o Harry regresará y nosotros no estaremos." Dijo Ron, para cambiar el asunto.

"Claro," dijo Hermione. Tal vez era nomas una ilusión causada por la luz, pero Ron juraría que, en este momento, Hermione sonrojó. Ella se arrastró de vuelta a la Copa, y tomó de nuevo el colmillo.

Ella sabía las palabras que habían estado en la punta de la lengua. Ellos eran los mismas palabras que batallaban con sus los labios de Hermione. Quería decirle lo que sentía. Se alegró por el cambio de asunto. Con todo que estaba a punto de pasar, no quería empezar la relación durante la guerra. Aunque los dos quería una relación, tendría que esperar.

Hermione levantó el puño fuertemente apretado, teniendo el colmillo del basilisco, y lo hundió en el corazón de la Copa. En algún lugar de la mente, ella podía escuchar a Ron, en su voz, decir las dos palabras que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo para escuchar – te quiero.


End file.
